


Missing Something.

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [28]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, James and Olivia talk about Stevie, James has an idea to help Stevie, Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, Stevie's a smart cookie, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: M wants to help Stevie.





	Missing Something.

"I'm not saying she isn't a bright kid, she is. I adore her. She's often happy, too. She's not fake, but she's missing something makes her feel truly happy. I've seen it only a few seconds, but it was there. Emptiness"

 

"She's a fighter," Olivia said.

 

"That she is." James confirmed.

 

"I wish there was something more, I could do for her." Olivia sighed heavily.

 

Thinking about the words Olivia just said, a smile suddenly graced his lips, and made his eyes shine brightly again.

 

"Maybe there is."

 

"You have something in mind, James?" she asked.

 

"Yes, I do, Olivia."

 


End file.
